Migikata No Chou
by Voca-Chan-o1
Summary: Or Butterfly On My Right Shoulder. Rin and Len are in love, but people hate it. They bully Rin causing her to get a disease. Rin and Len move but is it even safe there? Can their love work out or will it all come crashing down? Read to find out! TWINCEST RinxLen
1. Because it was Hot

Hey it's bunni again! I finally found that notebook! I'm soooooo happy! This story does have some mature content but I believe it's the best story I've ever written. Let's just get on with the story!

RINS POV  
Gahh! It was hot in my room, no, BOILING! I felt like I would turn into Rinny Bacon! Yeah, that hot! I couldn't open the window because of bugs and I didn't have an air conditioner... I didn't even have a fan! My old room did. The room that Len and I shared. Stupid puberty and hormones and crap was the reason our mom made us separate. She claimed that it was 'weird' that we were 15 and sharing a room. I stood up, and took the crappy room. Len got our old, nice, AIR CONDITIONED room. Gosh, it was hot in there. I was sweating a river, even with the covers thrown off. The worst part was that I was wearing sweats, (sweatshirt and sweatpants). My tanktop and shorts were in the washer. It felt like hours were passing but in reality it was a few minutes. I felt like I was about to pass out because of the heat so I lifted my shirt over my head. I was topless, (except for my bra) lying there staring at the ceiling. Yup, still hot. That was it. I couldn't handle the heart anymore.I thought for a bot and realized Lens room would be a good place to go. I admit, I loved my brother more than a sister should. I lifted my arm and smelt the disgusting sweat. Yuck. I snatched my orange scented perfume and sprayed myself with it. I also coated my arms and legs in matching lotion. Then, I cracked the door open just enough to see the halls shining with moon light. Every one seemed asleep so I tiptoed across he hall, and slipped into Lens room. I looked around his yellow room. The couch was full of his music supplies, I didnt want to sleep on the hard wood floor...his bed. I stared at the sleeping Len on his bed and quietly snuggled up beside him. I took a deep breath and began to doze off, until I felt his hand on my stomach. He slid his hand up my torso, and onto my chest. I had forgotten I wasn't wearing a shirt. At this point, he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Dear god Rin. Why are you here and why are you topless?" "Sorry! It g-got hot in my room! Sorryyyyy!" I apologized and rushed near the door with a blush apon my cheeks. As I was about to open the door, I felt his grip onto my hand, "No Rin. I never said that I didn't like your presence!" My blush darkened, "okay." I snuggled up next to him once again.

LENS POV  
Having Rin by my side was like being in heaven. Her sweet scent of oranges and beautiful slim body. I wrapped my arms around her and watched as she smiled. I really loved her smile. It was pure beauty. It could brighten anyone's day. I have to admit, I loved Rin more than a brother should. She pushed me away, "I'm sorry that I invaded your space, it's okay if you don't want me to be here." "What?" I asked. "Your hugging me because you feel bad for me. It's okay, you don't have to keep me in here," she began to walk towards the door. I didn't want her to go. I grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of me. We gazed into each others eyes. I stroked her cheek, "I don't hug you because I pity you, I do it because I love you." Her eyes grew large and a blush crept across her face. "Len-" she stuttered, is silenced her with the touch of my lips. I pressed our lips together and at first she was shocked, her eyes wide open. As she let my tung explore her mouth, her eyes slowly closed with pleasure. Her tung danced with mine and she reached down to my pants. I slept with my shirt off so that was one less thing to worry about. She slid down my yellow sweatpants. I reached my arms around her back and unhooked her bra. This revealed her perfect breasts. I moved my hands to her chest and began to 'play' with her nipples. She moaned in pleasure and began to tug on my boxers. She pulled them down to my ankles and reached for my...you know what. She moved her hands up and down, gaining speed and pressure the longer this went on. I, too, moaned and then pressed her body close against mine. I pulled down her sweatpants and little lace panties. She caught on with what I was doing and pressed her womanhood against my manhood. I pressed the tip into her opening and she gasped. I released from our kiss and whispered, "This will only hurt a bit." I put it into her opening and she bit her lip and shivered. "Do you want me to stop Rin.?" She shook her head and inhaled. I began to go in and out of her gaining speed every second. Till the point where you could here our bodies slamming together loudly. She squeezed her hands, "I'm-about-to-AH!" And then she cummed. This feeling against my dick made me as well cum. We both moaned in pleasure. I rolled off from on top of her and licked the white liquid off from in between her legs. She moaned more and whispered out of breath, "I love you too Len." After a few minutes of breathing and relaxing, Rin reached out to her pants, "Let's put our clothes back on so in the morning they won't think anything happened." I nodded and pulled my boxers and pants on. She put her lace panties on and then she pulled her sweatpants over them. She pointed to her bra, "I'll put that on later." I smirked and dragged her up on the bed (we had done that all on the floor). She snuggled up next to me, and whispered, "I have always loved you and I never will stop." I kissed her forehead, "I love you too my Rin, I love you so much."

What do you think? I am rather proud. It is a bit sexual but trust me! It's not like that the whole story! There is only one other time! By the way this whole story is like 60 pages long in my notebook soooooooo...  
Anyways PLEASE review! I will post 5 chapters per 1 review! Well I will post the first 5 chapters without a review but for the rest of the 50 I need reveiws... pleease?  
I hope you liked it! And I love all you readers!  
-bunni


	2. Hatred full Miku and Schizophrenia

Another chapter is REAAAAAADY!

LENS POV  
The bright sunlight shone through my window. I sat up and stretched my arms out. The beautiful Rin was sleeping by my side. I smiled at her beauty. I looked at my alarm clock 10:47. I stood up and walked over to my yellow mirror. My hair was a wreck. It must have looked crazy because of the making out with Rin. I smiled at myself and then noticed something in the corner of the mirror. It was Miku. She was standing at my doorway with her hands clenched in fists. She was crying and staring at Rin's bra. I turned to face her and she burst out yelling, "No! You- just no!" See, Miku had a major crush on me. "Len! You didn't!" She yelled once more, I nodded. "You BASTARD!" at this point she was screaming. She ran over to Rin and began to punch her as hard as she could. I attempted to push her off, but instead face planted into the wall. Luka and Gakupo (the vocaloid leaders) ran in at just the right time. The pushed Miku off Rin and pinned her to the floor. "WHOE WHOE WHOE! What's happening here?" Luka asked. Miku ferociously swung her fists at them, "That little bastard slept with her brother!" "OoOoOoOaAoO," Gakupo teased, "Lens got a girlfriend!" That word made Miku even more mad 'girlfriend'. She got loose of them and punched Rin off the bed. She tore at her throat and stabbed her finger through Rin's hand. She clawed at Rin's cheek and blood dripped down her face. Finally, she wrapped her hands around Rin's throat and smirked, "Baka, Len is mine!" Rin coughed and gasped for air, in just enough time, I pushed Miku off. Rin choked and coughed, and I yelled at Miku,"Killing her won't solve anything!" Miku looked at her bloody hand and shook her head. She ran off crying. Rin was hit pretty hard and she had passed out. I threw my phone to Luka, "Quick, call an ambulance!"

Rin's POV  
I woke up in a white room with nurses surrounding me. "Good, she's awake," one of the nurses said typing something into a computer. I scanned my body. I had stitches in my cheek, bruises all over me, a wrap around my neck, and it was purple beneath. My hand was bandaged and I was in serious pain. The first thing that came out of my mouth was, "Len." All the nurses stared at me, "What's that sweetie?" "Where's Len?," I questioned looking around. "Is he the boy who brought you in?" One of them asked. I nodded. "He's out there crying and biting his nails," she pointed. "Let him in." I demanded. The nurse shrugged and stepped into the hall. While the other nurses where typing all sorts of crap, I noticed a cat. I reached out to pet it, but it hid behind a girl. This girl was wearing a hoodie that said 'gotta kill em all' and her face was covered by the hood. I stared at her trying to figure out who she was and why she was in there. Before I could ask her, the nurse walked in with Len. His eyes were puffy with tears and he ran to my side, "Rin!" I hugged him, but that girl started getting closer. She claimed that her name was Saturday. The cat was hers. She pulled a knife out of her black pocket. She spun it around a bit and pointed to Len. I stared at her and asked, "What?" Len gave me a weird look, "Rin?" I ignored him and Saturday took her knife and pretended to stab Len. I shook my head. She laughed and told me to just claw at him. I shook my head again. She warned me that if I didn't, that she would kill me and Len. I looked at Len, then back at her, then at Len, then at the cat, then at her, then back at Len, and then shook my head again. "Ri-in,"Len clapped. I still ignored him. Saturday took her knife and spun it around Lens head. I shivered at the thought of death, and tried to whack it out of her hand. For some reason it didn't work! She pointed the knife strait towards me and threatened she'd do it if I didn't claw Len. "Don't kill me! And PLEASE don't kill Len!" I yelled at her. "Who are you talking to?" Len asked. Why didn't he see her? She was right behind him! I was about to tell him about her, but she held the knife to my knock and SHHHHed me. I nodded, and whispered to Len, "Sorry." I dug my fingernails into his arm. "RIN!" He yelled in pain. The blood dripped down from my fingers. She motioned for me to keep going. I clawed at his legs and he yelled, "What's wrong with you!" By then all the nurses turned around. They noticed me clawing at Len and rushed to pin me down. The girl came closer to me with the knife. She whispered, "Keep going." I tried to claw at Len but the nurses had a strong grip. "Let go of me or she'll kill me!" I pointed to Saturday. "Who?" One of the nurses questioned. Saturday shrugged and then disappeared. I looked all around, "Where'd she go?" "Who sweetie?" The nurses were asking. "Saturday!" I replied. The nurses gave eachother a weird look. What was happening. One of them typed something into the computer. He called a doctor, "We have an extreme schizophrenic patient in room 201-A." Suddenly 7 doctors rushed in and put me on one of those folly beds. Len was sitting there bleeding and crying. I reached out for him, but I was soon took into an exam room. They gave me about 50 different pills and then told me I was going to have to stay at the hospital for a while. I shrugged and then they took me into another room. This room had white walls, made out of pillow type material and only a little blanket on the floor. They told me that this was where I was going to stay... For 2 weeks.

What did you think so far? Tell me in the reveiws please! I love all the readers reading this even if it is just 1 person or 100 people! Thank you!  
-bunni


	3. The White Room

Hai fellas. It's bunnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiii!  
I3Len commented: Okay, so Saturday reminds me of this girl in an anime where she's a grim reaper and she visits this boy in the first episode, but I can't remember what it's called. Rin's schizophrenic? Great chapter; looking forward to the next one.  
I say: I know what your talking about, but it's one that I don't remember the name as well. Kind of like this one I watched where this guy was strangely attracted to cats... Anyways, yup. Rin is schizophrenic! And thankkkk yuuu!  
Let's get on with the story!

Rin's POV  
The rooms walls were tinted white. The whole room felt like a pillow. I stood up,and walked around. There was no window. I could not see Len. My heart was shattering. What had I done? The whole world seemed unreal. I couldn't tell if it was a dream. The worst part was, Saturday was laughing at me. She told me that she was ashamed of where I was. She said I was a fat, ugly, disgrace to mankind. Then, it started to get worse. Every hour, a nurse would come and check on me. Every three hours, they brought me food. Saturday told me I was fat so I pushed away the food. The nurses gave me pills which caused Saturday to disappear for a few hours. Then I would be all alone. In this room I couldn't tell if it was night, or day. Everything seemed the same. I didn't know how many days had passed, but Saturday brought her friend. They told me to cut and purge and punch myself. I obeyed them, fearing if I didn't that they might kill Len. Then, a nurse walked in. She saw the pool of blood, tears, and throw up I was sitting in. She pulled out a phone and whispered, "red alert". Before I knew, tens upon twenties of doctors rushed in. They took me to a scary room. They strapped me to a bed and began asking me numerous questions, "What happened?" "Not much," I replied. "Why did you do this to yourself?" They asked. "Because of Saturday and her friend," I responded. "Who is Saturday?" They asked, why did they not know who she was. "What do you mean?" I dumbfoundedly questioned. They jolted down things in a notebook and repeated, a bit more demanding, "Who Is Saturday?!" I shrugged, "I met her before you took me into that room. She followed me in." "So does Saturday make you do bad things?" I shivered at the blurred memory of bleeding Len, "yes. She claims it's for the better. She says if I purge and cut, then I can be perfect." They nodded and wrote down tons of crap. Then they whispered and brought in some pills. One of them mumbled something like 'this much is what we gave her, it's about half a dose. So if we multiplied that by 2 and started giving it to her, it would be a full dose. That didn't work so we will give her a double dose.' Then they pulled out 8 pills, and without warning, shoved them into my mouth. Saturday waved and began to fade. Once again, I was alone. The doctors were with me, but they didn't count. If Saturday left me, then I needed Len. "Len," I whispered his name. All the doctors stared at me. The whispers turned into yells, which turned into cries, I needed him. "Calm down! Calm down!" The nurses comforted me. I screamed Lens name at the top of my lungs. I wanted him, I needed him! "Who is Len?" One of the nurses asked. In tears I whispered,"Len. He's the one w-who brought me in." She nodded and ran out into the hall. She soon came back with Len. His face was patched up from where I... Clawed him. And his eyes were puffy from crying. I began to flail my body to try to get off the bed. "Len!" I cried. The nurses told me to calm down and slowly unstrapped me. As soon as I was free, I jumped up and wrapped my arms around Len. He kissed my forehead, "Rin!" "Take me home!" I demanded. "I can't Rin, you're very ill," he responded in tears. "I need you! I will go even more insane without you by my side!" I cried. He sighed, "I know, and I loose my mind without you, but I know it's for the better." I pushed him away, "For the better." He looked puzzled, "Rin?" I clenched my fists, "For the better." I punched the wall, "THATS EXACTLY WHAT SATURDAY SAID!" I burst into heavy tears and looked Len in the eyes, "AND LOOK WHERE WE ARE NOW!" I banged my head against the wall and fell to the floor, "LET-*sob*-ME GO-*sob*-HOME NOW!" All the doctors rushed to my side and pinned me to the floor,"Calm down Ma'am!" Len yelled, "Let go of her!" He noticed me struggling,"She needs me, so I'm taking her home!" The doctors slowly let go and I ran to Len. "But sir, she needs medicine," they tried to talk him in to letting me stay. "Then give me the prescription and we will be on our way!" They handed him a paper and a bottle of pills and he stomped me out the door. He got in his yellow convertible and sighed, "I'm sorry that I let them take you." I smiled, "It's fine, I'm sorry that I lost my temper." "It's perfectly fine Rin. You have a mental issue,"he began to drive. I stared at my fat thighs. Saturday was right. We both stayed quiet for he rest of the ride home and when we pulled up in the driveway, he told me something, "Listen, they all know about this. They know you and I went to the hospital for a bit. When they were examining you, they found out something else as well... your pregnant." I stared at him in shock. I wasn't happy nor sad, just shocked. I burst out in tears. So much had happened. "Rin, it will be fine." He wiped off my tears and kissed me on the lips. I forced a smile and walked into the vocaloid house hold. They all greeted us, but I just stared off and thought about Len. How much I loved him.

How did you like it? Yeah, I know it could use work but oh well. Please reveiw! Also never purge, it's awful! And gross!  
Have a nice day,  
-bunni


	4. Will You Marry Me?

Another chapter fer yuuuu! Oh and by the way, Rin is not really fat, I fact she is skinnier than all the pictures of her.

Lens POV  
We walked back into the house, and Rin seemed fine. She was a bit spacy, but I noticed she started to panic. She was sweating and looking around. I pulled out her pills and whispered, "Is it Saturday?" The rest of the vocaloids were silenced and staring at us. She nodded and stared off in the distance. I grabbed her by the hand and ran up to our room. I pinned her to the bed, "Rin, what's she telling you to do?" She twitched and then began to cry. "Sorry," she whispered before digging into my arm. "Rin she is not real!" She shivered and I shoved the pills into her mouth. She swallowed them but she was still staring like she could still see her. I looked her in the eyes but she kept looking around the room, "Is there more?" I asked. She nodded. I tripled the dose and shoved it down her throat. I also leaned in closer to her, "I am the only one you can see right?" She nodded. I kissed her on the lips, "Good." Then Luka and Gaku walked in. They stared at my arm and then Luka pushed Gakupo out the door, "why don't you go fix Lens arm and I will talk with Rin?" He nodded and I was pushed out of the door with him. "So what are you naming the baby?" Luka squealed as we left the room. Then Gakupo helped wrap and clean my arm. Kaito walked in clapping, "You are so brave, getting a 15 year old pregnant." I blushed. He slid down beside my and pulled out his blue, Popsicle shaped, Sanrio note pad, "If you got her pregnant, you gotta marry her." "What?" "Yes, you heard me. You need to get married with her! Now let's see how you propose, how about sticking it in a cake?" He stared jotting things down. "I am 15! I can't get married!" I replied. "And you got her pregnant at 15, yes you can!" He proved a point. I slouched my head over, "Well I sure as heck wouldn't purpose by putting it in a cake! With her grace, she will probably choke!" He crossed that off the list, "Well then how about tying it to a parachute and dropping it out of a plane?" I sighed, "Kaito, that's ridiculous!" He glared at me, "Then why don't you put the ring over your tiny dick and then when you have more sex with her she will see!" I smacked my forehead, "There was so much wrong with that sentence! First off, my dick isn't tiny, secondly that's creepy!" Gakupo snatched the notepad from him, "He will find his own way, now let's go buy the ring." We went to *diamonds in her eyes* in the mall and looked through all the diamond rings. After 30 minutes of looking, I found the perfect one. It was silver with diamonds coating it. A small heart shaped diamond was in the middle. We bought it and I put in in a yellow velvet box. I had the perfect way to purpose.  
Rin's POV  
When the adults said oyasumi (goodnight) I snuck into Lens room. He was half asleep but sat straight up when I walked in. I waved my fat little arm, "Hi. Can I sleep in here again?" He nodded and patted the space next to him. I curled up to his side. I wrapped my arms around him and began to doze off. Out if no where, Len whispers, "one thing needs to be done before we sleep." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. He turned and picked up something. Then he looked me straight in the eyes, "I love you more than anything, and I would never want you to leave my side, so..." He pulled out a little yellow box, "Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. I began to cry tears of joy, "Yes!" I hugged him. I was blushing so much, but I didn't care. I was happier than I had ever been! He slipped the ding on my finger. He pressed our lips together. I inserted my tongue into his mouth and it frolicked with his. We kissed for at least 10 minutes and then we pushed away for breath. "I love you so much Len!" I cried in between breaths. He pulled me into a hug, "I love you too!"

Sorry this chapter was a bit short! I hope you liked it! I have to go to bed now, (it's 3 in the morning), but have a wonderful day!  
-bunni


	5. Stupid Miku and Teto

I3Len commented: Wow, they got engaged. The ring sounds pretty, though. Len should be careful about how many drugs he gives her.  
And I reply: *sings in a really high pitched angel voice* ENGAGEMENT! And lol. Yeah he went a little crazy with the meds... Will it start something? You will just have to see.  
Let us began!

Lens POV  
Rin burst into tears, "yes!" She wrapped her arms around me. I loved her more than anything. I pressed our lips together. Our tounges danced. That kiss, it was passionate. Nothing like either of us had ever felt before. It was pure joy and happiness. Nothing could stop us from being together... Except maybe Rin's schizophrenia. Rin dug her fingernails in my shirt, "L-Len.." I grabbed the pills of my dresser, "Who is it?" Her eyes grew wide, shock and pleading in them, "No!" "Rin?" I shoved a pill in her mouth. "DONT HURT HIM!" She screamed. "RIN!" I shoved 5 or so pills in her mouth. She gulped them down, but was shaking,"Len.." I lifted her chin so she was looking in my eyes, "What is it?" "We are all going to die," she looked at me seriously. I knew it was her schizophrenia, yet I wanted to here what they told her, "What do you mean?" "We need to run and never turn back." She looked as if she was literally dying. Her eyes looked like she hadn't slept in months, "They will take me. They will take me from you." She sobbed, "Don't let them take me!" I pulled her into a tight hug, "I won't Rin." I layed her down, "I promise." I curled up next to her and watched over her. She peacefully slept. When I thought she was well asleep, I began to doze off.  
The next thing I knew, our alarm was buzzing, "Migikata Ni, Murasaki Chou Cho-" I slapped the top of the alarm, causing it to turn off. I shook the sleeping beauty next to me, "Rin, it's time to get up, for school ya know!" She rubbed her eyes looked up at me with tired eyes, "Mkay.." She yawned, "Can you carry me to my room?" I lifted her up, "It's a school day Rin, I'll carry you this time, but ya gotta be less lazy." She nodded. I set her down in her room. I went to my room and changed (let's not go into detail about that) and then met Rin in the hallway. She looked so sad, "What's wrong Rin?" She twiddled her fingers, "Well what do you think people will say about me being pregnant and engaged and not a virgin... And being with you?" I sighed, "I really don't know Rin, but don't worry. It'll all end up well."  
LUNCH-  
At lunch, I couldn't find Rin. I skipped lunch, and instead went looking for her. I thought she might have just gone home, but then I heard her muffled screams. I ran through the halls, following her cries. I found her in the janitors closet. With Miku and Teto. Teto was punching her as hard as she could and Miku was beating her too. Poor Rin was lying on the floor, bleeding. They hurt her. Out of instincts. I punched them as hard as my fists could. They tumbled back, and I kneeled besides Rin, "Are you okay?" She tried to speak,"L-Len," but then coughed blood all over me. I stared at Miku and Teto with tears in my eyes, "HURTING RIN IS NOT THE WAY TO SOLVE ANYTHING!" I picked up the limp Rin and ran to the school nurse. The nurse directed her to the hospital. In the ambulance, it was hard watching her cry. She shivered and mumbled my name. At the hospital they did an examination, Rin was severely bruised, and had some stomach issues. They didn't tell Rin to keep her from worrying. The doctor left to get some test results, leaving Rin and I alone. "Rin..." I whispered, this was going to be hard. She batted her eyes, "Mhm?" "I don't think we should be together.." She laughed a bit, "Len, you're funny!" I looked at her caringly, "Seriously. They will hurt you more. I cannot let that happen." Tears began to trickle down her cheeks, "no. Without you I will die! I love you Len, no matter the pain!" "Rin,we can't live like this." I grabbed her hand. "NO! I love you too much to live without you!" She cried and she pressed her lips against mine. I could taste her orange scented lipgloss she coated on. I closed the gap between us a bit by bringing her close. She moaned and tightly gripped onto my hand. Her eyes blinked open, as the door opened, the nurse had walked in. "Uh, sorry to um interrupt, but we have some bad news," she sat on her fancy doctor stool thing. "Your stomach, was very injured. Vains, organs, and more were broken/torn. Your child has... Well he has died. This injury has also caused you to never be capable to give birth." Rin's heart practically shattered,"N-never?" The nurse nodded, "And we need to do some surgery so you can eat." Rin's face turned pale, "never." She whispered to herself. She stared at her wrapped stomach and clenched her fists. And then she practically lost it. She punched the wall, "STUPID MIKU!" She punched it once again, "STUPID TETO!" She buried her face in my chest, "kill me now please." "Rin!" I hugged her. I could feel her tears seeping in my shirt. "Because of Miku and Teto, I have to have surgery and I can't fucking have children!" She cried. "Rin, it will all be all right! Let them take you in for surgery and then we will deal with Miku and Teto." She was put on to a rolling bed and she was rolled off to a surgical room. She blew me a kiss, as the shut the door. 'it will be all right'

Yup. Leave reveiws please!


	6. Home Alone

Haaiiiiii!  
I3Len commented:Poor Rin. I hope things get better for her.  
And I reply: O_o wellllllllllllllllllll...  
Let's just get on with the story

Rin's POV  
I rolled off into the hospital room. Through the crack I saw a glance of Len, I blew him a kiss and hoped for the best. The last thing I could remember was taking medicine. Moments later, I was awoken. I was on a white hospital bed wearing a blue paper hospital gown. My stomach was wrapped. I was in severe pain but I wanted to see Len. I sat up, thus causing me to cough up blood. Nope nope nope nope nope. I layed back down and took a big breath. A doctor walked over to me, "Miss, please do not sit up." "I wasn't planning to," I angrily mumbled. "Hey, can I see Len?" I asked. The doctor, not even looking up from his clipboard nodded, "Just don't sit up or do anything to injure you worse." He walked out the room and came back with my blonde boyfriend. "Can we please be alone Doc?" I asked motioning Len to me. He nodded and stepped out the door. Len sat on the end of the bed and sighed, "Rin... This isn't gonna work. We can't go back to VocaHigh." "But I need education!" I insisted. He twirled my golden hair between his fingers, "No Rin. We can't let you go there." "fFine but then where will I go?" I questioned, because I needed education. "I don't know Rin, but I do know that it's not safe there." He shook his head, "Rin they beat you. You can't get pregnant, or even eat properly!" I clenched my fists, "I hate that damn Miku and Teto!" He nodded, "And it's awful that they live with us." He leaned into my forehead and gave me an assuring kiss, "I will find a way that we can be happy together, and safe." A blush rose across my cheeks and Len smirked, "Damn Rin! Why do you have to be so hot?!" I brushed my fingers through his messy hair, "Because I'm related to you." He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, " Rin when do you get out of the hospital?" "In a bit, Len" I whispered back. "I think you'll be fine to do 'it'"he kissed my neck. I nodded, "oh yes Lenny." Then the doctor walked in, interrupting our dirty romance conversation, " The results came back and it says Rin is free to go after we give you her perscr-" he finally looked up from his clipboard, to see us face to face."-iption." He pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down some medicine crap. He handed it to Len and helped me up, "Please stand up slowly for the next few days to avoid coughing up blood and damaging your arteries." I nodded, and then changed back into my normal clothes. Len and I, hand in hand, walked out to his yellow convertible. He started driving in the opposite direction of our house, "Uh, Len... Where ya goin?" He barley glanced at me, "To school." I looked down at my stomach, in pain, "You said I won't have to go to school there anymore..." He nodded, "You arnt. Neither am I. I'm just going to kick Teto's and Miku's asses for hurting my Rin." I giggled, "Okay!" Then, he pulled up to school. He kissed my forehead, and told me to wait in the car. I waited until I could hear muffled screams. Moments later, Len came back with bloody fists. "Okay! Let's get going!" He sung. I smiled and watched the principle and teachers run out as we drove away. When we arrived at the Vocaloid mansion, the empty house was filled with our excited voices. "Len! Did they get really hurt?" I squealed, so elated. "Yup!" He nodded peeling a banana. He began happily eating his fruit, when he remembered, "hey, is your stomach good enough to have sex?" I blushed, "I'm not sure...we can see." He grabbed my hand and ran up to his room. He slipped off his shoes, as did I. He slowly moved his hands down my body. He pulled my shirt over my head, this revealing my yellow lacy bra. He tapped his fingers on my breasts, causing me to moan. "Rin, your moans are so sexy," he smirked. "Len... Please keep doing it!" I pleaded. He wrapped his hands around my boobs and massaged them. He worked his hands around to my back, unstrapping my bra. He pulled it off, revealing my small breasts, "Rin, you are so beautiful." I nodded, and moved my hands to his belt. He lifted his shirt over his head as I unbuttoned his pants. They dropped to the floor, and his boxers were the only things left. I cupped my hands over my mouth, trying not to laugh at his orange+banana boxers. "Len?" I pointed. "Oh yeah," he murmured, scratching the back of his head, " I forgot I was wearing these." He shook his head, "well I bet your panties arnt any less weird!" He tugged at my black shorts. I gladly pulled them down, only to reveal, what I thought was just orange lace, but banana tree undies. I blushed and mentally smacked myself. "Wow!" He laughed pointing at the bananas. "These are my favorite pair!" I yelled. He replied with chokes of laughter. "LEN!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He kicked our pants across the room, and then pushed me onto his bed. He leaned over me, "Rin, I don't think your stomach will tolerate this." I shrugged, "Do you want to just make out?" He nodded, "Yeah, I don't want you to get more injured." I smirked and moved my hand down his muscular chest. He licked around my breasts, and eventually moved to the nipple. He was sucking on them and I moaned in pleasure. He looked me in the eyes, and then striked me with his lips. He pressed his against mine and I let him be in complete control. His tongue explored my mouth. I moaned and squealed, as he massaged my breasts while we kissed. I loved the taste of fresh bananas his mouth had. I then reached into his boxers. I pulled out his cock. It was very hard, and so I started massaging it just like he did to my breasts. He moaned even louder than me, as I rubbed it faster and harder. He moaned in between a few kisses, "Ah-R-Rin! I-I'm gonna C-cumm!" Then his white liquid squirted in my face. I whipped it up with my finger and licked it off. His juices tasted delicious. "Len...mmm" I moaned as he pressed our lips back together.  
"Rin, Len?"  
Shit.

Please leave reveiws! Thanks! -bunni


	7. Caught

Heyoooo! Another chapter for you!

Lens POV

"Mmm-Rin" I kissed her continuously. God I loved her so much. Nothing could ruin that moment. "Rin, Len?" Except our mom walking in. Both or heads snapped in the direction of the door. Our mother, Akita Neru, was standing there with her jaw to the floor. "What are you two doing?" Rin gave a sly smile. Mom walked over to us and examined our naked bodies, "No! You aren't... You're having sex with you're sister?!" She snapped at me. I shook my head, "No! We can't have sex with Rin in the condition she is!" Our mother shook her head, "Then why the fuck are you strattled over her and both of you naked?" Rin blushed" We were just making out!" Our mom rolled her eyes, "I thought I would be nice and come home early to surprise you two, but this is what I come to find?" Rin and I stared at each other nervously. "Damn it you two! I don't even wanna see you anymore!" She stomped towards our door, "yeah! That's right! I'm leaving and not coming back!" She slammed the door. I sat up, "Sheesh." Rin stared off at the door, "Miku, Teto, and now our own mother," she looked me strait in the eyes, "why don't they like us being together?" I shook my head, "I don't know Rin, I just don't know." "Hey Len, can I share a room with you?" She asked, batting her cute little eyes. I nodded and grabbed her clothing, "here." She slipped on her clothes, as did I and I began arranging my room, so she would have room. I helped her move her stuff in our room and then Haku, Meiko, Kaito, and Seeu got home from work. As always, Meiko and Kaito snuggled up on the couch and watched their favorite anime, Haku went in the kitchen, looking for food, and Seeu was brushing her hair. Rin's stomach gurgled, "Uh Len... I'm hungry." I laughed, and grabbed her hand, "Let's go get you an orange!" I took her downstairs and grabbed a banana out of the fruit bowl. She grabbed an orange and started peeling it. Haku, with her mouth full of chocolate and pizza, glared at us. "Hey Kaito, Meiko, Come her for a sec!" She motioned them over to her. She whispered something into their ears. They all stared at us and then burst out laughing. "What?" Rin asked. Haku pointed, "why is Rin's hair all messed up, why are the buttons on her shirt undone, and why is your zipper undone, Len?" Rin and I looked at each other, blushing like crazy. "Helloooooo?" Haku smirked. I grabbed a few bananas and oranges and ran upstairs with Rin. I slammed the door behind is and locked it tight. "Rin we can't stay here." I informed. "What? Whyyy?" She whined. "Miku and Teto beat you up, and they hate you. Haku, Kaito, and Meiko are going to make fun of us, and our own mother hates us for being in love. We need to move." A brushed my fingers through her messy blonde hair. "But Luka and Gakupo are kinda fine with us!" She claimed. "Kinda fine?" I asked. "Yeah, Gakupo is fine with it, but Luka is a whole other story." She sighed. "What?!" "Well that time you left me with Luka, she beat me. She hit me and punched me and called me a slut," she cried. "Oh Rin," I smooshed her into a hug. Her years soaked through my shirt. I sighed, "Rin, we are moving where we can be together, happy, and safe." I hugged her tighter, "Without Miku, Teto, and Luka." "But where?" She cried. "How about Tokyo? I think I have enough money saved up to get an apartment there," I informed. She nodded, "okay can you get a plane ticket for tomorrow at 5 in the morning?" "Damn, Rin! Don't you think that's a bit early?" I laughed. She shook her head, "We want to leave before they wake up." I nodded, "okay I'll get the tickets, but you need some rest, okay?" She curled up in bed and I went over to our laptop and bought 2 plane tickets to Tokyo. I also packed our bags with all of the things we might need: clothes, pictures, electronics, money, blankets, pillows, you get the point. And then I fell asleep right besides Rin.

Yuuuup. Please reveiw ;)


End file.
